The Fan Fiction of the Chat
by Meredith and Fiona
Summary: Meredith and several others wrote this line by line in a chatroom at www.hpgalleries.com Please R/R. Thanks!!!!


Written by: Zeek_Sorauss, woodstar-frink@psyber.com, Danielle-candgrey@email.msn.com, Michelle_0_0-michelle_0_0@excite.com, Meredith-meredith_p@harrypotterrocks.zzn.com, wildchild, firebolt25-vballlgirl@aol.com, thanks to 15 for helping record the sections.  
  
A/N:In this story every author wrote a sentence or two and then the next author would start. We didn't get long to make up the next part. There will probably be some spelling and grammar mistakes but please ignore them. The parts are separated by a line except for the end because I don't know who said what.  
  
Disclaimer:We own none of the Harry Potter characters, magic, or places. They belong to J.K. Rowling. All we own is Snape's Patronus, and the plot.  
  
  
The Fanfiction of the Chat  
  
Snape suddenly rushed out of his classroom as a horrible scream pierced the air. Just as he came out a little girl rushed around the corner running full force into him and she fell back.  
  
Snape looked upand saw Fred and George Weasley covered in fur and boils chasing their little sister, Ginny.  
  
Snape gave them each a detention and took 20 points from Gryffindor. He closed the door, and then heard a scream much worse than before. "I said get back to class!" Snape roared.  
  
This time when Snape went out into the Corridor, he saw several dementors going on a rampage giving kisses to everyone they could find.  
  
All the teachers were doing their best to get the creatures out, but more just kept coming, no matter how many patronuses there were. All he could see was shinning, but growing fainter, figures chaging the dementors.  
  
Then Snape saw someone, someone he despised. Harry rushed over and screamed the patronus spell. A huge stag rushed out of his wand and trampled all the dementors.  
  
All except one who was creeping up behind Harry. Snape was wondering what he should do.  
  
He threw away all hatred he had for the boy. He ran towards the dementor yelling the spell as he did so. His silvery patronus came out in a shape he hadn't seen in a long time.  
  
The patronus was took on a shape of a man, that quite resembled Snape, but his eyes were more gentle and warm.  
  
It was Snape's father. His eyes started to tear when he saw him and he remember why he went over from the dark side. Voldemort killed his father.  
  
Harry looked around with curiosity. As he saw Snape he stared. Snape's hatred wasn't apperant on his face anymore.  
  
There was one thing the patronus forgot. To do its job. The dementor quickly grabbed Harry and rushed out onto the grounds where it dropped him in front of  
  
a largegroup of deatheaters. Harry noticed that Dumbledore was also there being dragged by two dementors. The group glanced at Harry and Dumbledore and laughed. A voice, Harry recognized as Lucius Malfoy's, said an incantation and all the deatheaters plus Harry and Dumbledore were whisked away to the open hands of Voldemort.  
  
Voldmort laughed his unusual high cruel laugh. He turned to Harry and Dumbledore and smirk viciously. "Now I can get the job done quicker...you can both die. That saves me a lot of time."  
  
They were in a cold, dark dungeon. Harry glanced over to Dumbledore and saw no sign of fear or anger in his eyes. "Who should I kill first?" His gazed moved over to Harry who was now tied up in ropes the deatheaters had flung on him. Then a loud screeching noise fell upon the dugeon.  
  
Fawkes soared through the open dugeon window. Dumbledore smiled gently as the pheonix landed in his knee. Harry had a strange feeling that Dumbledore could call Fawkes without saying a word. Voldemort stared at the red bird with amazement and anger. Fawkes stared right back into those red eyes and suddenly  
  
Fwakes dissapeared. Harry suddenly felt like Fawkes had entered his body. Dumbledore looked at Harry and seemed to answer his question with being asked. Just the look in his eyes told him. "Dumbledore, your dumb old bird is of no use now" laughed Voldemort.  
  
Harry suddenly took a deep breath and sang the pheonix song. Voldemort looked at him like "oh I understand but it won't help you no matter where that dumb bird is, it can't help you."  
  
Harry felt the ropes untie themselves and looked around to see who was doing this. It wasn't Dumbledore. Voldemorrt looked quickly around the room. "Who's doing that!" Harry (on instinct) pulled his wand out of the pocket of his robes and felt a power like he had never felt before surge through his arm and down to his hand.  
  
Harry stood and held out his wand. He must have looked astonished at the power because Vodemort wuickly drew his own wand. He walked slowly up to Harry. Harry couldn't move, that power held him in his place. He stared, horrified, as Voldemort relised why Harry was so still. Vodemort's lipless mouth curled into a cruel smile that showed he clearly thought Harry was finished.  
  
Harry looked to Dumbledore. He wasn't smiling but he had his usual twinkling in his eyes. Harry understood what he had to do.  
  
Harry look into the deep scarlet eyes of Voldemort and said his favorite incantation. "explimarus" but Harry missed catching the wand and it flew into the hands of Lucius Malfoy.  
  
"You foolish boy, thinking you could destroy the most powerful man ever!. Lucius laughed so hard that he didn't noticed what Harry did until it was over. "explimarus" and the wand flew into Harry's hand. Harry turned to Voledmort and pointed his wand at him. "Have you ever thought of your faults, how dare you kill my parents. Do you really think you deserve to live?!" Yelled Harry.  
  
Voldemort didn't look worried. "Harry, you have the chance to kill me here and now. Yopu won't though. You can't. Even IF you tried to use Avada Kedavra you wouldn't have the strength to destroy me. You could join me though." Harry didn't believe a word Voldemort said but his voice was getting oddly persuasive. "If you joined me you could get the strength to use Avada Kedavra. You could rule the world." Harry's brain was getting fuzzy. Voldemort use getting to him. "You could have anything you want, even your parents." Harry screamed at him "Stop it! Stop it now!"  
  
Harry shook his head. He knew that he had to fight Voldemort. Harry started to reason what Voldemort had said with some real sense. Even Dumbledore said you can't bring back the dead.  
  
The dead were dead and that was that. Harry had a plan. A plan that would need skill, strength, and speed. If only Ron and Hermione would have been there, but how could they help him now?  
  
Harry thought hard, but the pain in his scar didn't help. Then he turned around because he heard a clump, it was Lucius Malfoy. Out of nowhere Harry heard someone yell his name.  
  
"Harry!" He turned and saw Hermione standing alone. "Where's Ron?" Harry yelled out. He had forgotten about Voldemort and the Deatheaters."He's with fred. george, and ginny. They sent me here to get you," she gasped suddenly. She had just noticed Voldemort and the death-eaters. She looked   
around and spotted Dumbledore on the round. A look of wild fear spread across   
her face as she realized what was happening. Hermione looks at harry and   
asks, " What in the world just happened!" "You stay where you are you dumb   
girl," shouted voldemort, "THis is not for you to be in to," "I can do what i   
want," roared hermione and then she glanced at harry and without speaking   
they knew what they were going to do. They said together "Avada Kadarva".   
They shouted their wands pointing to Voldemort, but.... Lucius grabbed harry   
around the ankles and pulled him to the ground. Hermione was grabbed around   
the middle and carried over towards Dumbledore kicking and screaming.   
Voldemort advanced on her, She fell quiet when he spoke. "you are no use to   
me you dirty mudblood girl." Lucius had harry's wand in his hand and was   
finishing tying harry to the wall. Hermione swallowed and looked at   
Dumbledore. The twinkle in his eyes had gone out and everything looked as   
though nothing could save them......... Suddenly, a giant dorg the size of a   
bear burst through the dugeon doors. Harry instantly recognized it as Sirius.   
He changed into his human form and untied Dumbledore, Dumbledore and sirius   
got to their feet. They slowly advanced on Voldemort. Then the dudgeon doors   
flew open once more and fred, george, ginny and ron weasly ran inside. Ron   
and fred ran to untie harry as Ginny, and Geroge untied Hermione. One by one   
they stood up, Harry and hermione massaging their wrists. All six of them   
Followed closely behind Dumbledore and Sirius. Sirius looked at the six   
teenagers standing behind him and noded. They inclosed Voldemort in a circle.   
He backed away knowing what was going to happen and hit the wall. Eight   
voices spoke, wands raised, "Avada Kadrava". Voldemort crumpled to the   
ground, defeated at last. Dumbledore turned around to face the death eaters,   
"You will all be taken to Azkaban and be given a life sentence for this, and   
you," he tuned to Lucius, "You will receive the dementors kiss even though i   
shudder to thonk i am giving such a punishment." Harry, Hermione, and the   
weasleys stood there unable to speak.   
  



End file.
